Seven Days with You
by SadlyShortlyBefore
Summary: A seven days challenge for Mikoto x Totsuka with different prompts each day!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Oh hello there ~ So I've finally post something up after centuries of being inactive. Once again, I'll be starting a 7 days challenge for this lovely, tragic, sweet, amazing, and perfect pairing which is obviously Mikoto x Totsuka. I tried to make them in character and oh god, it is damn difficult. I hope I'll get better as I write! Do stay tune! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own K Project or any characters in it.

Prompt: Command

* * *

"King," Totsuka bent over the back of the couch, peering at his King who attempted a nap, his brown eyes locked onto Mikoto's face, "what do you want to eat?"

Mikoto groaned, turned to his side and faced the back of the couch, he was pretty sure that it was an obvious signal for the younger male to leave him to sleep. Guess he's wrong then. Persistently, Totsuka poked at Mikoto's shoulder and chanting the same old 'Come on, wake up ~' in his soothing voice that lulled Mikoto to sleep more than waking him up. When there was enough strength behind Totsuka's pokes to irritate Mikoto from going to sleep, Totsuka won himself the effort of Mikoto swatting his hand away.

"King, come on."

Totsuka retracted his hand and crossed them atop of the couch; a soft and amused smile graced his delicate features when he saw Mikoto prying an eye open at him. With a sigh, Mikoto sat up from his position and looked at Totsuka with the usual frown on his face.

"What do you want?"

"What do you want for lunch?"

"Huh?"

"I asked, what do you want for lunch?"

The frown on Mikoto's face deepened with slight curiosity and with yet another sigh, he replied, "Why do I have to choose?"

Totsuka visibly pondered at the question before once again beaming at Mikoto, "The King's wishes are our command, that's why."

Knowing that it is pointless to further this, Mikoto randomly picked a food that comes to mind and that was all it took for Totsuka to get off his case. Totsuka moved to the kitchen after patting down on the top Mikoto's head, making the usual scary looking Mikoto look like a child for a second. A cute, scowling child.

With the usual tired gaze, Mikoto's eyes followed Totsuka's back until it disappeared past the drapes to the kitchen. He wondered how his lunch will turn out like as he stood up and head for a smoke outside.

* * *

Meanwhile, there was a soft and tuneful humming that filled the usual silent kitchen. Totsuka took out the pots and pans, and readied himself for the cooking. Pulling the apron over his head, Totsuka reached behind his back and tied the loose strings together.

His eyes skimmed over the counter tops, making sure that all the required ingredients and equipment were out; Totsuka looked over the recipe on his phone before placing it back on the counter. With a clap, Totsuka grinned and began the task of cooking for his King.

* * *

Intrigued by the clattering and humming from the kitchen, Izumo pushed aside the drapes to the kitchen and unsurprisingly, he was greeted with the sight of Totsuka manoeuvring about the kitchen and the heavenly aroma from the pot.

"Ah, Kusanagi-san!"

Izumo greeted back as he put down the grocery bags on the empty spot of the table, noting the extremely cheery grin plastered into the kid's face, even he couldn't help but smile at the merry ambience that followed Totsuka wherever he goes.

"Lunch for Mikoto?"

"Mhm!"

Not seconds after his enthusiastic reply, Totsuka turned around and faced Izumo with a curious look, "How did you know?"

Even though his back was facing Totsuka, Izumo couldn't help but roll his eyes at the obvious. Shelving the groceries into the refrigerator and cabinets, Izumo replied with a laugh.

"You're grinning even more than a child with bundles of candy floss."

"Ehh, really?"

With yet another cheeky grin, Totsuka rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and averted his attention back to stirring the contents in the pan.

* * *

Seated back again on the couch, Mikoto wondered about the taste of his lunch even though he could already tell that it will be amazing. The aromatic smell of food wafted to his nose and it was all he could do to not go to the kitchen after being chased out for a couple of times in the previous attempts.

"Tadah!"

What Totsuka placed on the table in front of Mikoto was a steaming hot bowl of ramen that his King had asked for. Taking off the kitchen mitts he used when carrying the bowl and setting it aside, Totsuka urged Mikoto to give the food a taste.

Sure, the food did attract him a lot with the glorious smell and tasty appearance, but what really caught his attention was that little piece of light brown plaster, wrapped around Totsuka's index finger. Mikoto snatched Totsuka's wrist over and his frown deepened.

"You cut yourself?"

Obviously Totsuka did and technically to everyone, it wasn't a big deal but to Mikoto, it was a big deal, a gigantic deal in fact.

"It's nothing much. Come on, eat, eat."

Still grinning like a kid, Totsuka assured Mikoto and urged him to try the food. Still frowning, Mikoto took the pair of chopsticks and took a bite of the food along with a sip of the soup. Yes, it tastes amazing.

"How is it?"

"Hm, it's good."

Flowers and sparkles and glitters erupted from Totsuka upon hearing Mikoto's monotonous yet positive opinion on his cooking.

"Ahh, then next time I'll cook your breakfast, your lunch, you din -"

"You're not allowed to cook anymore."

Mikoto intercepted Totsuka's sprightly ramblings with his own command. As expected from Totsuka, the first thing to come out from those lips was a really upset, "Why?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not an answer!"

Upon Totsuka's whine-like protest, Mikoto sat up straight on the couch and once again pulled on Totsuka's wrist. With Totsuka somewhat inches away from him, Mikoto smirked at the bewildered looking Totsuka.

"The King's wishes are your commands, isn't it?"

* * *

Author's Note: Ahh, there we go, the end of it! I hope you've enjoyed this short little fic, it has been quite some time since I've posted something. Feel free to submit your prompts! I'll write them in the short challenge! Thank you for giving this a chance! Every favourite, follow or review will not go unnoticed and I sincerely thank you all!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hi hi, this was harder than I originally thought. I thank you all for reading and giving this a chance. I'll try my best to get better at writing them! I promise! With that, please enjoy today's dose of MikoTotsu ~

Disclaimer: I do not own K Project nor any of its characters.

Prompt: There's a smile that only your lips can show; a twinkle that can only be seen in your eyes.

* * *

_There's a twinkle that can only be seen in your eyes…_

Music, or rather noise, vibrated the whole place from its core as Mikoto leaned against a random machine, watching the three idiots and a child being fascinated by some games.

As the four of them moved on to the Claw Crane, otherwise known as UFO Catcher, Mikoto followed behind them. He had no idea as to why Totsuka had dragged him out along with them but it wasn't as boring as he had thought it to be. In fact, their fascination seemed to serve him as an entertainment.

"Ahh, this machine is rigged!"

"Yata-san, you just sucked at it."

Seeing Kamamoto and Yata bickering made a slight smirk tugged at Mikoto's lips. He couldn't help but find it amusing. With curious eyes, Anna locked her gaze on something inside the chamber, and of course, Totsuka noticed it as usual.

"Anna, do you want it?"

All Totsuka need was a nod from Anna and he popped a token into the machine and began his quest. On the first try, Totsuka won it. A sense of accomplishment washed over Totsuka as his eyes twinkled with the smile he wore when he gave the soft toy to Anna. More bickers came about from Kamamoto and Yata regarding the 'rigged' machine.

In a matter of minutes, both Kamamoto and Yata had received a plush toy from Totsuka and any arguments about the claw crane were silenced.

Still lazily leaning against the machine, Mikoto watched the scene in amusement. Totsuka walked towards Mikoto, wearing his usual grin that Mikoto can never get bored of seeing.

"King, do you want one?"

Leaning in towards Mikoto, Totsuka asked with his hands behind his back. Raising a brow at the younger male, Mikoto breathed out a laugh and answered.

"No."

"Too late ~"

From behind his back, Totsuka took out a small lion plush toy and out of reflex, Mikoto shot out his arm to catch the plush that Totsuka dropped into in open palm.

With that, Totsuka turned and bounced back to the group. Mikoto caught that twinkling joy in Totsuka's eyes and even he couldn't help but feel something warming up in him.

* * *

_There's a smile that only your lips can show… _

Laughing along with them, Totsuka led Anna to in front of him to watch Yata and Kamamoto play their game. Perhaps a normal person wouldn't let a normal young girl witness a violent game, but they probably weren't classified under the 'normal' category.

As the game came to an end, Totsuka held onto Anna's small hand as they followed the pair to another game machine. As if to check on a child, Totsuka looked back behind him and saw Mikoto pushing himself off the pillar, following slowly behind them.

To a lot of other people, Mikoto probably looked bored as hell but Totsuka knew better than that. He smiled and looked back to the front, reaching the claw crane.

Yata moved to the front of the machine and concentrated on moving the claw around after tossing a token in. With great difficulty, the claw finally grasped onto a toy. Before even nearing the destination to drop the toy, the toy escaped from the grasp of the claw and fallen back into the pile.

"Ahh, this machine is rigged!"

"Yata-san, you just sucked at it."

Chuckling as the childish squabble of the two of them, Totsuka cast a brief glance at the silent redhead, only to notice the smile that graced his features. _That was precious._

"Anna, do you want it?"

Totsuka asked as he noticed the girl being captivated by the plush toy in the chamber of the claw crane. Looking up, Anna gave Totsuka a silent nod and with a ruffle to the top of Anna's head, Totsuka popped a token in and activated the claw crane.

One by one, Totsuka won each of them a soft toy with great ease. As he held onto the last of the plush, his attention turned towards Mikoto. Heading towards his King, Totsuka smiled and asked, "King, do you want one?"

As Mikoto laughed and answered him with a simple 'no', Totsuka could feel waves of euphoria washing over him.

"Too late ~"

As he dropped the toy onto Mikoto's opened palm, he delightedly bounced back to rejoin the group. Turning back to look at Mikoto's reaction, Totsuka felt as if he had been momentarily stunned by his King.

On Mikoto's face was a gentle smile as his King ran his thumb across the toy lion's mane. _He _was the one responsible for that smile.

* * *

Author's Note: There, and it's done! I hope that you all have enjoyed today's fic. I know that it's short, I'll try and make it longer for tomorrow's! Uhm, do leave a review if you like, any favourites and follows will be nice too! Thank you and have a nice day! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Damn, I'm so late for this, I was out in the day and had this rushed out. I hope you'll like it? Please enjoy while I go on and rush out the second fic for today XD Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own K nor any characters in it.

Prompt: The worries that only you can ease.

* * *

Mikoto stared up at the ceiling, his eyes looking for something to focus his attention on. Instead of remaining his sight on the ceiling, subconsciously he had averted his attention to male who was sitting opposite of him.

Looking at Izumo intensely with great interest and concern was Totsuka. Now that he thought about it, Izumo had been going on and on about something. Not that it would concern him anyway.

"Mikoto, you're coming with us right?"

"Huh?"

He turned to face the blond, totally unaware of the situation that he was suddenly involved in.

"To the drug ring."

"Ah, yeah."

It was obvious in Mikoto's reply that he hadn't been listening to the plan that Izumo had recited just now. With a sigh, Izumo pushed on his glasses and began all over again. However, no one actually listened and even Izumo know that.

As words kept on spilling out of Izumo, none of them actually went into Mikoto's mind. Every few second, Mikoto could sense someone watching him intensely. Each time he turned to the source of the intensity, it was Totsuka.

Every time their eyes meet, all Mikoto could decipher from those eyes was worry and nothing else but worry.

Slumped against the couch, Mikoto could feel himself getting drowsy by all the talk. Totsuka's worried gaze wasn't doing much at keeping him awake neither. Exhaling a sigh, Mikoto stood up from the couch. He would take a bath and sleep, yeah, that seemed like a nice idea.

Walking past the members, he probably came off as being in a bad mood. But he wasn't and someone could tell. Totsuka's eyes followed Mikoto and for a brief moment when Mikoto turned around, their eyes met.

Even without words, there was something exchanged between them that only they could understand.

* * *

Dropping down into his armchair, Mikoto pinched the bridge of his nose and let a sigh slip past his lips. Unknowingly, drowsiness began to eat away his consciousness and he fell asleep.

Prying his eyes open, orange rays of sun scattered into his room, replacing the bright afternoon sun from before. Craning his neck side to neck, Mikoto woke the rest of his body up and headed to the shower.

Cold beads of water splashing down on him, Totsuka's worried gaze spilled into his mind. He wondered if there's any reason for him to be so worried. It wasn't like it was his first time dealing with a gang. Was there something he missed out about the plan? Not that he will know of it anyway, he didn't even know what it's all about. Mikoto turned the shower off and grabbed his towel.

With the towel draped around his neck, Mikoto stepped out of the bathroom and into his room. Seated on the side of his bed was Totsuka.

"King."

"Hmm?"

Joining Totsuka, Mikoto sat down beside him, lazily toweling his hair dry while he studied Totsuka's expression.

"Do you know about tomorrow's plan?"

"Yeah," Mikoto said as he put the towel on the bed and laid down on his back; Totsuka turned his body to face him and Mikoto once again spoke, "actually, no."

"Ahh, King, honestly, you ought to be more attentive."

Any strange tension between them was gone by this point of time and Mikoto simply moved his arm over his eyes, ignoring the world like he usually did. However, this time, his act of ignorance was stopped by Totsuka.

Dragging his arm away, Totsuka's face hovered above Mikoto and glared at Mikoto intimidatingly – as intimidating as he could get. Mikoto scoffed playfully and nodded for Totsuka to continue whatever he was going to say.

"That gang... their numbers are more than what you have dealt with before."

"So?"

Mikoto tilted his head slightly as he questioned Totsuka's statement. He didn't see how this has got to do with all the worry that Totsuka was going through. Sighing, Totsuka flicked lightly at Mikoto's forehead, causing the redhead beneath him to narrow his eyes and began a protest. Not that Mikoto succeed anyway.

"It's dangerous you know?"

Totsuka straightened up on the bed with his back facing Mikoto. He knows that Mikoto is powerful and strong, but that doesn't guarantee Mikoto's safety nor does it guarantee that Mikoto would come out of it unharmed.

"I won't get hurt."

Totsuka's back heaved and shoulders slumped down before turning back and looking at Mikoto again. The worry was pretty much gone from his face but traces of it were can still be seen through Mikoto's eyes.

"How are you so sure?"

Mikoto pondered for a moment, he's confident that he won't die or let anyone injure him but he knows that that's not what Totsuka is referring to. He couldn't promise that he wouldn't get hurt by himself.

The both of them know that the topic was one that was rarely touched and wasn't one that he's able to get out of easily.

"King," once again with his back turned, Totsuka breathed out a laugh that was an obvious try to lighten the mood, "you're not invincible you know?"

Mikoto's arm shot out and grabbed onto Totsuka, pulling him down onto the bed. In a few quick and swift movements, Mikoto hovered over Totsuka.

"I'm not?"

While Mikoto looked all smug and superior, Totsuka's face was flushed with a rosy colour as he looked everywhere but at Mikoto.

* * *

Author's Note: Ah, there, I'm done. I sincerely hope that you've enjoyed this chapter, there's more to come, definitely. Do stay tune for more, I guess. Heheh, thank you to everyone that gave me reviews and clicked those precious buttons XD They literally made me so happy as I read them on my bed, preparing to sleep but instead I was there smiling like an idiot. But really, thank you! Have a nice day!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I know I'm a little late on this but at least I still managed to post it up, phew. Anyway, do enjoy it and I hope you had a nice time while reading! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own K Project nor any of the characters.

Prompt: Hug me and tell me everything will be alright.

* * *

Looking at the male who still slept soundly on the bed, Totsuka crept to the door. As the door creaked openly loudly, Totsuka turned back to make sure that Mikoto was still asleep. Like he expected, Mikoto was still deep in his slumber.

Once the door to Mikoto's room closes, Totsuka let out a yawn and headed down to the bar. It was already late morning as Totsuka was faced with the brightly lit surroundings.

"Kusanagi-san! Good morning!"

"Morning!"

Seeing that Totsuka was headed towards the door, Izumo asked, "Are you coming back later?"

"Yup, I'm just going to get a change of clothes. See you later."

Totsuka chirped and off he went; the bell by the door jingling as it opened and closed. As Totsuka made his way home, he couldn't help himself but think about the worst case scenario that might dawn upon them. He would have tagged along but he knew better than to do that.

Back at the bar, something miraculously has happened.

Walking down the stairs, Mikoto ran his hand through his bedhead, appearing as if someone had woken him up at an ungodly hour, which didn't happen. Mikoto looked around the bar, noticing the absence of Totsuka and made himself comfortable on one of the bar stools.

Izumo moved around behind the bar, grabbing a cup, filling it with water and he set it in front of Mikoto.

"He went home to change," Answering Mikoto's unasked question, Izumo went back to busy himself with whatever things that Mikoto couldn't really care about. "He'll be back later."

"Hmm."

He leaned on his palm, mindlessly watching the same old things Izumo goes through while tending the bar. One by one, the members of HOMRA gathered. To say that they were excited for the raid later was an understatement, they were exhilarated.

As everyone gathered and were ready to go, Totsuka opened the door to the bar. On his face was the usual grin, nothing unusual. He moved to Anna's side as he watched the members beamed out the door with excitement.

Lightly, Mikoto's fist knocked onto Totsuka's head. Totsuka rubbed his head, soothing the nonexistent pain and looked up at Mikoto who wore the usual frown; however, it seemed so much less intimidating and much gentler than most other times.

"Don't worry so much."

And with that, Mikoto too, walked out of the bar to complete their mission. Totsuka tugged Anna to one of the stools and sat her down; his features gave nothing away about his worry inside.

"Tatara..."

"Yes?"

"They will be okay, right?"

"Mhmm, they will be!"

* * *

Silhouettes began getting bigger from across the street and Totsuka was the first to notice. Looking at Anna who was slurping out her drink, Totsuka leaned towards her and with a grin on his face, Totsuka said, "Anna, they're back."

Along with Anna, Totsuka opened the door of the bar and leaned against the door jamb, waiting for everyone to come in and listen to the story. Each member that came in through the door received a 'welcome back' from Totsuka until no one was left outside, Totsuka then leave his position and head for the couch.

Totsuka was sure that he hadn't see Mikoto coming through nor did he see his silhouette just now. Part of him was already at ease that everyone came back unharmed but the fact that Mikoto wasn't back yet had him slightly worried.

Still, Totsuka cast his worry aside, believing that Mikoto will be alright. The quiet bar from just now became noisy with the rowdy laughter and talks about the raid. Once the commotion died down a little, Totsuka moved to get a drink at the bar, it was then Totsuka asked about Mikoto.

"Where's the King?"

"He went to talk a walk around."

Nodding in response, Totsuka brought his drink back to the couch to watch the rest of them get into yet another playful bicker.

As the sky darkened into the night and the members all gone home except for Totsuka, Mikoto came in through the door, looking as tired as ever. It was impossible to notice his entrance as the bell jingled once again.

"King, you're back."

Grunting back a response at Totsuka who was helping out around the bar, Mikoto head straight up the stairs and to his room. A slightly curious look was exchanged between Izumo and Totsuka but nonetheless, neither of them talked about it.

Around the bar, Totsuka helped to clean up the mess whilst humming to a tune he had long forgotten about. When all was done, Totsuka looked up at the stairs, wondering if he should go up.

The answer came about quickly as Totsuka made his way up the stairs. Quietly and slowly to prevent waking Mikoto up, Totsuka turned the door knob and pushed the door open.

A fury of red flames encircles Mikoto who was sat up on his bed.

Upon seeing Totsuka walking towards him and touching his hands, Mikoto could feel his powers going under control again. With a gentle smile, Totsuka looked at Mikoto, his voice coming off softly.

"Nightmare?"

An exhausted sigh left Mikoto's lips as he moved to lie back on his bed, tugging Totsuka along with him. Chuckling at Mikoto's actions, Totsuka did nothing but go along with his King. Stroking Mikoto's arm tenderly, Mikoto heard the words that lulled him to sleep.

"Everything will be alright."

Even with those red strands of hair tickling his neck, waves of drowsiness still washed over him pretty easily and he soon fell into slumber with Mikoto.

He probably should bring over extra sets of clothes soon.

* * *

Author's Note: Was it horrible? Ahh, I feel that this chapter is kinda weird but I don't exactly know how to fix it or where the problem exactly it. Nevertheless, I hope that you had enjoyed the fic! Do leave a review, or give those little buttons 'favourite' or 'follow' a click. It's okay if you don't too XD Giving this fic a chance is already a lot to me, have a nice day! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Ahh, I'm late. I know. I'm sorry! After a lot of procrastination, this is finally out. I tried a lot of ways churn this chapter out as some part was kind of difficult. But it was okay overall. I hope that you will enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own K Project nor any of the characters.

Prompt: It will be fine, right?

* * *

Dusts settled back onto the ground, filling the entire ground with ashes from broken concrete. In a barren land with nothing but buildings in ruin and fire crackling over them, Mikoto stood in the middle of chaotic land. A drop of sweat rolled from his forehead and down to his chin. On his face was a smirk that he didn't quite know how it got there. Inhaling a deep breath, Mikoto stood up straight and looked at his surroundings. With a few turns, Mikoto had seen everything even though there was nothing much to see.

In his sight was nothing but the ruins and fire. There was no building left standing tall and untouched. Mikoto didn't know what to do with the unease that floated around in his mind and he went on to survey the scene. The only sane thought in his mind was to check whether there was anyone. That question was the only thing that tied him back from letting go of his powers. Once he registered that no one was there except for him, Mikoto could feel his flames seeping out of him.

With his whole being covered in a fiery aura, Mikoto took a step forward. The grey concrete ground where he just stepped on immediately sizzled and black soot replaced the dusty grey colour. Not that he could be bothered by it anymore. The interval between each step grew shorter as Mikoto let loose of his flames. No one was here, he won't hurt anyone. Yeah, everyone was safe from him.

Sending flames in multiple directions, Mikoto set the ruins back on fire. Buildings were crumbling over one another; those loud noises echoed in the seemingly endless remnants resulted from his destruction. Each building the fell added to his urge to let loose. Restrains that held him back before were falling away and his flames grew bigger and much more sweltering that he had let them be before.

Just as he set the ruins back on fire, Mikoto caught a fleeting glimpse of something moving. He was sure that it wasn't rubbles falling, he was certain of it. With his flames already reaching an almost unstoppable point, Mikoto spun to the left and right, looking for that someone that was here.

"King."

Paralysed at the exact spot, part of him dares not to look at the source of the voice coming from behind him. Nevertheless, Mikoto turned around. With a support of a fallen concrete wall, Totsuka looked straight at him with those eyes that held such faith in him. No matter what Totsuka believed in; everything was false. On Totsuka's body was blood, blood and more blood. His clothes torn and tattered at places, his hair in a messy, his breathing irregular and he looked like he had exhausted of all his energy.

At that moment, a blazing building decided to collapse onto the ground, bringing the dust that had settled into frenzy. As the ashes danced in the air, blurring his sight of Totsuka; immense worry coursed through every vessel in his body. The instinct to protect Totsuka tugged away the chains of restrains instead of pulling back his power away from him.

With slow and unsteady steps, the injured Totsuka staggered towards him. Totsuka's lips were moving but Mikoto couldn't hear anything except the crackling of the flames. _Totsuka shouldn't come near him. It won't do him any good. _But those thoughts obviously hadn't reached Totsuka as the male kept on walking towards Mikoto. His powers would only serve to destroy and nothing else; this whole place and Totsuka, was the exact proof of it. Taking a step back from Totsuka, Mikoto hoped for Totsuka to stop and move away.

His mind was in a disarray of thoughts and worries as Totsuka came closer to him. Not knowing what in the world had exactly happened to his sanity, the flames he fought to keep under control flew out of grasp and towards that direction he prayed it wouldn't go. His sight of Totsuka was a blur of red, then grey, and lastly everything went completely black.

Chest heaving, Mikoto stared up at the usual ceiling. Recollecting the scenario, Mikoto had concluded that it was another nightmare. _A nightmare that would probably become reality someday._ Wiping the sweat from his brow with his sleeve, Mikoto sat up on the bed. The nightmare had been so real, so fearsome. There was nothing that he's afraid of. Nothing except _that_. Staring at his hand, Mikoto thought about the cruel things that his powers could do to the people he held so dear.

Just then, he heard the door creaking open to expose Totsuka by the door jamb. The flames that he hadn't noticed died down the moment he felt Totsuka's calming touch. Everything about Totsuka was calming.

"Nightmare?"

That soft voice. That gentle smile. Everything went under control again as Mikoto heaved a sigh. Gentler than he had ever been, Mikoto tugged Totsuka onto the bed with him. With his arms securely around Totsuka, Mikoto nuzzled into the back of Totsuka's neck and felt the calm washing over him. The pleasant feeling of Totsuka's thumb stroking his arm and the sound of his voice was enough to lull him back to his disturbed slumber.

"Everything will be alright."

Yeah, everything would be fine as long as Totsuka is here with him. Everything will be alright.

* * *

Author's Note: Ah hah, I finally am done with this. Somehow this chapter gave me a difficult time but some part was relatively easy. Meh, I hope that you had enjoyed this! Have a nice day ahead! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I had a terrible writer's block while writing this. I don't exactly know what got into me, but it might be the extremely irritating and annoying and fucked up weather over here. It's so goddamn hot. After two showers, this is what I churned out. I hope that you'll enjoy today's fic! Have fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own K Project or any of the characters.

Prompt: Leave it up to fate.

* * *

Opening his eyes to the familiar surroundings of Mikoto's room, the corners of his lips was lifted up. Still feeling Mikoto's arms around him, Totsuka wondered about how he should get out of the embrace even though the thought of staying seemed quite tempting. As much of a heavy sleeper Mikoto was, Totsuka was still concern about making big movements that might wake Mikoto up. When realising that wriggling loose wasn't working, Totsuka started to poke at Mikoto's arm. A groan tickled the back of Totsuka's neck, signalling to him that Mikoto had woken up.

"What are you doing?"

"Poking your arm away?"

Mikoto breathed out a laugh and loosen his hold on Totsuka. However, instead of letting him go, Mikoto tugged for Totsuka to turn around. Doing as his King wishes, Totsuka turned and faced Mikoto. With his eyes closed, Mikoto's lashes looked longer than before. Smiling to himself, Totsuka thought about how this amazing man is his King and how the same man is his lover.

"What are you smiling about?"

At some point in Totsuka's thought, Mikoto had opened his eyes to look at the one before him. Sometimes he wondered how a person like him would have someone like Totsuka. He was really sure that they're very different. Their attitude, their personality, their world. Everything between them was pretty far apart but now they're right here together, side by side.

"About how we're together."

A slight smile too, tugged at Mikoto's lips. Doing something that even he found weird, Mikoto brushed his lips over Totsuka's forehead and released the man in his arms before flipping over to face the other side. Wide eyed, Totsuka stared at the back of Mikoto's head and chuckled. The inside of his chest was bubbling with elation. Totsuka scooted off the bed and stretched, popping the stiff joints.

"I'm going off first, I'll be back later."

"Bring over extra sets of clothes."

Totsuka laughed and headed out the door. The bar down the stairs was empty of people, including the usual smoking bartender. The white piece of paper folded on top of the caught Totsuka attention. Unfolding it, Totsuka read the contents that were written down. By the end of the note, Totsuka folded it back according to the creases and left it where it was before and headed out. Looks like there won't be anyone at the bar for the whole of today.

As Totsuka made his way back to his apartment, Mikoto was miraculously out of the bed and heading for a shower. While in the shower, Mikoto thought about the things to do later, things to eat and most importantly, without even deliberately thinking, Totsuka entered in mind. A short laugh escaped his throat at the image of Totsuka smiling. He always had the power to make him smile.

Lazily wiping his hair dry with the towel that hung around his neck, Mikoto went to the bar to get himself a drink. Instead of finding Izumo behind the counter like other usual days, there was no one around today. He shrugged the thought away and got himself a drink before sitting at his usual spot on the couch. It was only then, then he realised the folded note on the table. Setting the cup aside on the table, Mikoto picked up and unfolded the note. _Izumo would be gone for the day, doing shopping for his bar huh..._

Mikoto took his box of cigarettes, strangely the box felt lighter than it was supposed to be. The moment Mikoto saw the empty box, a sigh escaped his lips and he stood up as he crushed the empty box in his fist. It looked like he got some shopping to do. Out on the street, Mikoto figured that he should get his cigarettes quickly and head back before Totsuka reached.

* * *

Packing a few sets of clothing into a bag, Totsuka had made sure that there will be enough to at least last him a few days. He zipped up the bag and left his house, heading towards the bar. As he went on his way, Totsuka wondered what they should do later. They can always go out and walk around but Totsuka wondered if Mikoto would fancy that idea. Mentally planning out their schedule for the day, Totsuka came to a stop in front of a convenience store. _A few snacks wouldn't hurt. _

Totsuka pulled open the door and walked in, already making up his mind on what snacks to buy and how many to get. His eyes scanned at the aisles of snacks that beckoned at him to buy. With the selected packets of snacks in his cart, Totsuka brought his choices to the counter. He wondered if Mikoto was still in bed.

While Totsuka was on his way to the counter, something impacted against the back of his leg, making him take a step back. After Totsuka had steadied himself, he looked down that the cause of the collision. A little boy was seated on the floor, tears welling up in his eyes. With a smile, Totsuka bent down and took hold of the fallen toy that laid a foot away from the boy.

"Here's yo –"

"Don't you know how to walk properly?"

A lady pulled the child back onto his feet, glaring straight into Totsuka's eyes. Her tone was less than friendly while she snatched back the toy that Totsuka picked up. Being the peaceful person that Totsuka was, all Totsuka did was smile at the lady apologetically.

"Why are you doing here?"

A fist gently knocked onto Totsuka's head. The moment Totsuka spun around, Mikoto stood behind him, oblivious to the shock that was plastered across the woman's face. When he noticed their existence, the mother had carried the wailing child away, in fear of who knows what.

"King!"

Together, the both of them walked to the counter as Mikoto purchased his cigars while Totsuka paid for the snacks. Even the person behind the counter had a look of surprise at their closeness. Since this morning, Mikoto still haven't solved the mystery about how two totally different person could be so close, by each other's' side, Well, except for one answer; _fate_.

* * *

Author's Note: Ahh the second last day of this short challenge. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Have a nice day while I go free a spider that wandered onto my computer screen! Byebye ~


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Oh gosh, this is super late. I had some difficulty writing this for some unknown reason. But it somehow turned out not as scary as I thought, which is obviously good. Anyway, last day of the challenge, I hope that you will like this! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own K Project or any of the characters.

Prompt: It's dangerous loving you, but you're worth the risk.

* * *

_"Today, Mikoto and I went to a movie. So much had happened within a span of a day."_

That would probably be the starting of Totsuka's diary entry if he had kept a diary. However, he didn't. There were memories kept in video tapes, photographs and audio recordings. The memories of today were kept in his heart. As Totsuka stepped under the shower head and turned it on, letting the cold beads of water shower onto him. Every drop of water the touched the surface of his skin had reminded him of every single event that happened today. Closing his eyes, Totsuka reminisced about their episode today.

* * *

"King, are you bored?"

"Not really."

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"You wanna watch a movie?"

Looking at his King with a grin, Totsuka nodded at Mikoto's question. Upon seeing Totsuka smiling like that, Mikoto could feel his own mood being lifted up. It was obvious that he wouldn't mind going out to watch a movie, especially when he will get to be alone with Totsuka.

"Let's go then."

Mikoto stood up from the couch and head out the door, followed by Totsuka grinning like a child behind. The both of them walked down the street to the cinema nearby while Totsuka looked up the all movies screening on his phone. After looking through all the movies, Totsuka wondered about what kind of movies Mikoto would like to watch. Now that he actually thought about it, this was their first date. If this was counted as a date in the first place.

"King, what kind of movies do you want to watch?"

Totsuka asked as he stared up at his King, fighting away the urge to giggle a little at the realisation of this being their first ever date. Mikoto pondered at Totsuka's question for a few seconds before giving the reply that Totsuka had already somehow predicted.

"Doesn't matter, you choose."

Totsuka almost laughed at the accuracy of his prediction but went back to choosing a movie instead. In the end, after much consideration, Totsuka chose an action movie. Since the cinema wasn't exactly far away, the both of them had reached in a short amount of time. Looking around at the queue, Mikoto noticed that there weren't as much people at the movies as he expected. While his eyes were roaming about the place, a couple which stood by the entrance triggered something in his mind.

"This… is our first date huh?"

"Ehh?"

Surprising the lady with his sudden outburst, Totsuka stared at Mikoto with wide eyes. Of all things to say, he hadn't expected Mikoto to say that. Unabashed, Mikoto simply smirked and paid for the tickets that Totsuka momentarily forgot about. With his face flushed, Totsuka followed Mikoto to the entry gate and then into the room where their movie would be screened.

* * *

Shoved against the wall behind him, Totsuka let out a groan. Any further noises from him were stopped when a hand grabbed at his neck, nails digging into his soft flesh. It was only minutes, or so he thought, since he arrived but Totsuka could already feel numerous bruises on the way to form themselves on his body.

This all happened when Totsuka had left the movie to go to the washroom. Seemingly out of nowhere, three guys had ambushed him and one thing led to another, thus he's here right now, captured.

"I thought you would have put up more of a fight."

The man that stood in front of Totsuka spat, his face was a look of arrogance while he looked at Totsuka. With his hands clawing at the hand, Totsuka too, kicked his legs about, struggling to escape from the hold that was suffocating him. Before Totsuka actually landed a powerful enough blow on his attacker, the man had released his hold, only to fling Totsuka aside, as if he hadn't weigh a thing.

"Blame your fuckin' king if you died, asshole."

A kick landed brutally on Totsuka's side as he curled up on the floor, doing his best to defend himself however he could. True that he can always use his powers but he doubted that they would actually be of use right now, he required the time and concentration which he couldn't afford.

It was until a few more blows later then Totsuka heard the sound of people screaming. That of course hadn't gone unnoticed by his assailant. Halting his blows, the man stared at the direction of the door. The arrogance on his face was replaced by fear. He screamed for his guards but only the two in the same room answered to his shout. Even as they took their place in front of the man, their faces were totally occupied by fear to even intimidate someone.

The door flew opened and the temperature in the room rose. One didn't even need common sense to guess who had come in through the door. Red aura floated into the room, followed by the owner of them. Mikoto had the two guards blown to the side while he took his steps towards the man who caused this. Mikoto's power flurries out into the air and directed at the man in front of him. The man who had hurt Totsuka. As Mikoto neared the man step by step, fear and horror flashed in his eyes, he probably thought that he's going to die and Mikoto was going to make his thought into reality.

"King!"

All the flames and aura stopped moving, so did Mikoto. However, that pause was only for a second before Mikoto once again let loose a series of flames. _Ah, he's going to kill him. He will kill him. Kill him._ His face empty of emotions, Mikoto once again launched an attack at the man cowering in fear before him.

"King."

For the second time, Totsuka saved the man's life from being taken. His hand wound its way into Mikoto's while Totsuka leaned his forehead against the back of Mikoto's shoulder. All the flames died down and the room's temperature was dwindling back to the original, as it was before.

"King, let's go."

* * *

Totsuka towelled his body dry and went back into Mikoto's room. The moment Totsuka stepped into Mikoto's sight, he could feel Mikoto's intense gaze on his bare torso. Joining Mikoto on the bed, Totsuka sat by the side of the bed while Mikoto laid there, staring. Dark bruises were littered across his body along with some other scars from times before. Mikoto's hand traced the injuries from Totsuka's neck down to the bruises that peeked through the hem of Totsuka's pants.

Without removing his hand, Mikoto murmured softy. The words that came out were probably the most sincere and gentlest that Totsuka had heard.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. And, they don't hurt at all."

"You wouldn't have been targeted if n –"

"If not for you? However true you deem that be, I don't think so."

Totsuka smiled at Mikoto and lay down on the bed. Facing Mikoto, Totsuka laughed at Mikoto's furrowed brow and ruffled his hair. Catching each other gazes, Mikoto sighed and pulled lightly on Totsuka's arm, making the younger male shift closer. In each other's embrace, a similar thought drifted into their individual minds; _what would they do without each other?_

* * *

Author's Note: I sincerely hope that you liked this final piece of work! Do review about it if you like. Oh, let me know if you want more of Mikoto x Totsuka. I'll mark this story as complete but any prompts for a one shot I'll probably post them in this story! Have a nice day! :D


End file.
